A new beginning: the Lauren Beauchamp story
by BubbleGumEcstasy
Summary: A girl from Hartford is about to be shipped off to military school by her Father and she decides to run for it with a little help from her best friend. Starshollow seems to be the best option and so she runs away, but there's more to the story than just h


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of it's affiliates, I sure wish I could though cuz that would be pretty freaking fun. :-) gazes into distance

Authors Note: I randomly decided to write this so don't expect an award winning fic but I'll try to make it good.

Chapter 1:

"How could you do this to me?" I screamed at my Father who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper like nothing was happening.

"I happen to think that maybe a little discipline would be nice. You don't seem to want to straighten up on your own so I will help you along." I can't believe that my Father was actually going to do this, I'd only added some chemicals togethor in the Science Lab it's not like I knew that they would react... ok I did but come on who really cares about Electro-magnetism and radioactivity we don't even get to play with cool chemicals. Which is why I went into my teachers supply closet, complete disaster by the way took me forever to find the Potassium and the Nitrate, and decided to have myself a little potion making party. Everything was going well until it started to fizz and then the sparks, oh man were they pretty, but then Mrs.Dert had to find me and scream her little head off just because the chemicals were starting to smoke.

"... And when you come back you will think twice about mixing strange chemicals togethor and burning down the Science Lab's." I hadn't realized that he had still been talking and when I looked up, I realized that he had figured that out as well.

"You aren't even listening to a word that I just said were you?" He yelled not even stopping to let me answer.

"No, I wasn't." I said calmly and walked away to my room. I could hear him yelling for me to come back 'or else' but I could really care less, I shut my door and got my phone dialling the number I waited, I got the answering machine and sighed as I waited.

"Hello, you've reached Danielle Burcham I cannot come to the phone right now but if you leave a name and number I will get back to you as soon as possible, thank you and have a nice day."

"Hey Danielle this is Lauren I know this is really short notice but if you don't call me back within the next hour you won't be able to for a year. Yup you guessed right good ole dad's decided to back up some of his threats. Call me and if you don't I'll never talk to you again.. for a year. Love you deary but I gotta go pack, ciao." Hanging up my phone I decided to actually pack and I began to put all the clothes and posessions that I could into the backpack that Dad had told me to pack. I fit some clothes, my ipod, my journal (so I could keep my sanity), my laptop, my digital camera, my money and all my information into that backpack and just as I was about to see call Danielle's phone back my phone rang.

"Hello. Lauren here."

"Hey Lo-Lo it's me so what has the evil angry one (my Dad) decided to do for your punishment?" Danielle asked.

"Well, rumour has it that I'm going to military school where they will straighten me out and make a good little soldier out of me. I however was thinking more along the lines of escape and I was wondering if you would like to help me out." I told her, hoping that she would co-operate. Danielle and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten on the first day when she had given me half of her brownie for half of my cookie, friendship at first bite. We had gone through Elementry school and middle school togethor and we had braved the mysterious and often akward land that is known as the 'pre-teens'. Now at the beautiful and brilliant age of 15 we were about to brave grade 10 togethor but my father was bent on me attending a good 'disciplined' school.

"Omg! I can't believe you even had to ask. I mean come on when I found out that Santa wasn't real who helped me out? You! And what about the Easter bunny? You! Of course I'll help you." Laughing I said.

"I can't believe you still believed that stuff I mean most kids last to grade 4 before they find out but grade 9? Come on! Anyway's back to my grand escape plan I was thinking kind of a get on the plane then get off at a different stop and call him to inform him of the 'unfortunate' mistake that I happen to think military school is and that I think we need a break." I told Danielle.

"Lauren, do you think that maybe the reason for all this acting out and 'trouble making' might have a stem? Or a reason?" She asked cautiously.

"Danielle, I'm not acting out to 'get back' at the world for my Mom. I know you're going to start saying stuff like 'Cancer took her away' and 'don't blame yourself or the world' I've heard this all from my Father and the crack head shrink that he got for me. I just think that I won't be able to live here anymore, I have enough money to last me for a while from Mom's will and I have alot of Birthday and job money so I know I can make it somewhere. Danielle you just got to understand I don't think I can take living with him anymore. When I get home he's just sitting in his chair in his office not saying a word and then when I ask him anything he either grunts or mutters something, he's requested that all meals be given to him in the office by a maid and that he could have an easily accessible cot in his office. The first time I saw him out of that damn office was just now when he was reading his newspaper and telling me that I was going away to Military school." I told her my eyes starting to mist over.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. I can get over to your house now and we can climb out the window and I can drive you where ever you want then I can get back to your house and climb back up the window and walk out like nothing's wrong. I just need to know which maids you have on your side." She told me rationally.

"I have most of them except for Madeleine but she shouldn't be a problem because she's not working today surprisingly enough. She's my father's 'special' maid and she hates my guts although she's too smart to let him see it."

"Ok, so we'll just tell the maids to occupy your Dad or we can get my brother to phone him and say that there has been a mix up at the company and they need him right away. How does that sound?" I smiled through my tears and said in a shaky voice.

"Danielle I love you! I think we should go with the second plan. Something tells me that my Father wants me out of here immediately so the farther he is the better. I have to go and pack all the rest of my stuff but I'll definately see you soon. Thank you so much you're my best friend."

"This is what friends are for. I'll see you in 15 minutes."

"See you then." I said and then I hung up, I looked around my room and began to pull out my other bag and began to fill it with all my other stuff including books, old journals, yearbooks, a picture of my Mom and a bunch of other stuff that I might be able to use but if I don't need it then I can always sell it or something. I was just closing my backpack when I heard Alyshsa, one of the maids, welcome Danielle in. A few seconds later she was running through my door and hugging me so hard I thought that my ribs would break.

"My brother is going to call in a few minutes so you better be putting on your best 'I don't want to go' face." She whispered and then she began to talk a little louder with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe that you're going to be gone a whole year! I don't know what I'll do without you!" Suddenly Father appeared in my doorway.

"Lauren, I need to go to the office quickly but I will be back very soon, I promise." He told me coldly and left without waiting for my answer. After we heard the door close I pulled out my second bag and handed it to Danielle.

"My car is parked in the driveway but I think we'll take the back roads just to be safe. My brother told me about a little town that will be perfect for you, it's called Starshollow and it's very small but within driving distance and it's got a nice neighborhood and a few job openings that you could apply for." Danielle told me as we walked down the stairs, just as I was about to put the note I had written to my Father I realized that I had almost forgotten the most important of my posessions, my Mom's 'coming of age' ring that she had given me just before she had died.

"Give me a second. I almost forgot something." I told Danielle and ran up the stairs.

"You better hurry! I don't know how long my brother can stall for and we don't want to get caught. I'll go put your stuff in my car, meet you out there." Running over to my dresser I pulled out my sock drawer and opened the ring box that held the gold band with a topaz in the center and on each side 3 small diamonds framing it, slipping it on my necklace I ran down the stairs and out the door to Danielles waiting car.

TBC...

Authors note: Ok I just felt like writing and this is what came out of my mind so yah... she's not pregnant or anything and this is set in the middle of the first season.


End file.
